


His Arms -A Shield

by AquaGems



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Bedroom, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Night, Nonotthatkink, Oneshot, Romance, Storm - Freeform, Yesbedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaGems/pseuds/AquaGems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot summary: </p><p>Plunging her sword through their bodies were enough to run shivers down her spine. But thundering and lightening -an admixture- was enough to run her down to her brother's room -and that is what she did one late, stormy night. With no consent, or knowledge about her decision, whatever is her brother, Leo to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Arms -A Shield

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot for you people. Sit back and try to ignore the cliché.

The two doors that held a barrier between her brother, Leo and her herself were mocking her. She felt her fingertips teasing her with a burning sensation of desire; desire to pry open both doors and pounce in those arms -where she knew she'd feel calm and collected as before. But she couldn't find the bravery to disrupt Leo during his sleep when it was late in the night. 

But what kept her addicted to his care was a known fact by many: that his arms -a shield.

Suddenly, a flash in the corner of her eyes and the sound of lightening sent her tugging the handles of her brother's doors and flying them open, hurrying in the direction of his large bed. And to her dismay, the flicker of lightening screamed once more -which only caused her to cry aloud and leap into the covers of the bed. 

"Oof!" She collided into Leo's figure with both arms and legs stuck out. 

"What...in the...gods?" Leo slurred tiredly underneath her, now awakened at her sudden outburst. He blinked his dark violet eyes and glanced around. When he finally spotting the source of disturbance, he softened his tired eyes. 

"Corrin, what ever are you doing-" Leo straighten his back then paused in surprise when the sound of thunder roared in the skies angrily. 

Immediately Corrin whimpers and lowered herself down to his waistline, wrapping her arms around his waist with no awareness of her actions. Leo faintly blushed at the sight of her night clothes: a knee-cut nightgown, including her little action. She was shaking in fear when the howling wind blended as one together with thunder, to team up together to give Corrin -and himself- an ear-aching experience. 

"You don't like these things...correct?" He quietly questions as he huffed in irratation. 

She blushed and nodded her head; an indication of 'yes,' which caused one of her nightgown's thin strap to slip off her shoulder. Leo twitched an eyebrow and stared at the teasing, smooth naked surface. He soon forces his wondering eyes to the wall to silence the interest in his eyes. Corrin noticed and blushed again, instantly pulling up the strip.

Suddenly, an ideal clicked. If she makes hints like this, surely he'd realize her feelings for him in just actions -it seemed fairly more easier that way than admitting in words that she loved him more than just as a sister. 

"I assist the littlest quantity of help at situations like this, please forgive me. Why didn't you go to Camilla or-oh, uh," 

Leo was surprised to see her now sat in his lap, with a shy smile and flushed face. 

How could she when she knew that his arms -a shield.

"No...you a-aways protect m-me and make me feel safe. I want you, only y-you," she reasoned in tiny whispers. She placed her fingertips on his chest, feeling their heart pounding wildly in his -and in hers.

He didn't say anything and stared into her eyes with a heavy coat of red painted over his cheeks. He t slid his hands down her arms but pulls them away immediately. 

"I...Corrin- I really..." Leo struggled to form words as he combed his hair with his fingers and let out a sigh. 

"Tell me. Tell me how you feel- about me."

She lowers her eyes and looks away. She pushed herself out of his arms and turned around to face the moonlight seeping through the glassed shield window. 

"I'm s-sorry...I-I knew this was a mistake- no, I knew I was a mistake. This is all wrong- all so wrong to love you so freely," she cried as she pulled on her hair. She tried to bite her lips to stop her eyes from running tears loosely. She then got up and turned to leave as if nothing happen. Immediately, she felt his hand on her arm. 

"L-Leo?" 

He didn't respond but simply pulled her into his chest. He hugged her quickly to prevent her from escaping. She was a bird in a cage- pure beauty in his arms. He kisses her forehead and laid his chin onto her head. 

She was right: his arms -a shield. 

"I-I love you," he whispers. "I love you," his shaking voice became more louder.

She finally let go of her lip and allowed the tears to run down and her muffled gasps to grow louder. 

That was the breaking point for Leo. 

He hesistantly held her chin and stared into her eyes. He then looked behind his shoulder in embarrassment then turned around to kiss her passionately. He could feel her figure twitch and her arms finally giving up of resistance to wrap them around him tightly. She moaned softly inside his mouth, feeling his cheeks burning at her sudden reaction of pleasure. After a while spared, he finally parted his lips from hers and listened to his panting sounds mixed in with Corrin's

He stared at her with a serious face and pulled her to his lap in sudden confidence. 

"D-Did you know how hard it was to keep myself from you this way?" He questioned as he leaned down to slowly kiss the tears slipping down her cheeks.

He swiftly picked up a small strand of hair that were colored as snow. The strand of hair reached up to his lips. His eyes seemed to never let go of the sight of her hues as he softly pecked the white hair. She quietly gasps and lowered her eyes. He swirled the white tresse with a finger then  dropped it. 

"Do not tease me, Leo. H-how long?" She asked with a pout. Her eyes sparkling curiosity and amusement. 

Leo opens his mouth to respond when suddenly lightening decided to disrupt the two. She flinched and moved around uncomfortably at the sound. Leo groaned at her movements in his lap. She was moving on his manhood without knowledge which only made Leo aroused. 

Leo looked down at her in silence and awaits for a moment to pass. He lowers himself to her height then whispers in her ear seductively before trailing his mouth down her neck:

"I'll show you how long." 

His teeth tugged gently on the smooth surface before kissing at the particular spot. The sound of her soft moans made him chuckle against her neck. She sighed in content as minutes passed and creations of hickies were made. She opened her eyes and tugged on Leo's pants. In reaction, he grinned and looked up from the crook of her shoulder. He gently pushed the eager hand away and slid his hand up her thighs.

"You made me wait longer, this is just the beginning," he responded as he lowered his head to trail his wondering mouth down.

'His arms- a shield,' she stated, 'was something true'; because throughout the heavy storm, there she laid in his arms -as if a shield wrapped firmly around her- it protected her, and from then on, days, months, and years slipped away continously -and she was still right.

She was always right.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché.


End file.
